


Case #0161220

by mygenderisconfused



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: All Dialogue, i haven't been able to stop listening to tma so have this shit, literally its just written like jonathan reading off a statement idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygenderisconfused/pseuds/mygenderisconfused
Summary: Case #0161220 - Statement of an undisclosed individual regarding an encounter in Yokohama, Japan, on a tourist trip.
Kudos: 11





	Case #0161220

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to the magnus archives obsessively and i just,,,, love how things are described? so have me indulging myself describing things in hopefully a somewhat faithful recreation of the tma style

_[A clicking sound is heard followed by an under-lying whirring noise as the tape recorder is turned on.]_

"Statement of an undisclosed individual- they refused to provide their name, it seems- regarding an encounter in Yokohama, Japan, on a tourist trip.

I mean I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you guys this. Doubt you can do much about something weird in Japan all the way from London, right? But that's not the point. Even if you can't do something, at least just talking about it- with the guarantee of confidentiality- is cathartic, at least.

Nothing weird really happened most of the time- I was there for a week, sight-seeing, and I stuck to all the touristy places for the most part. That's what you're supposed to do to stay safe, but I was stupid, and I got cocky after a few days. So I started wandering- first just to some slightly out of the way areas, and then to some really shady places. I didn't really have any issues at first, which just made me more confident... and then it happened.

I'd gone way farther than I meant to that day, real deep in some back alleyways, and I didn't even hear the bustle of crowds anymore. It wasn't dark yet, still like mid-afternoon, but I was getting uneasy still, maybe just from that silence, so I thought I'd try to retrace my steps. And then I heard footsteps, somewhere a bit distant and echoing, getting closer. I wasn't worried because I thought I'd get hurt, I was more worried about getting in trouble for trespassing. Running into some kind of monster never even crossed my mind.

He didn't... look like too much trouble when I first saw him. He was wearing this long, black overcoat, with a high collar and- funnily enough, a cravat for some reason. It looked so out of place and overly fancy, that's why I remember it so clearly. His hair was weird too- deep black but white at the tips right by his chin, like some reverse dip-dye job. He didn't say anything at first- just looked at me, with these round black eyes- he didn't even have any eyebrows I think, which just made them look wider- and he coughed into his hand a bit.

He asked me why I was there, and I told him the truth- I had been wandering and gotten lost. I didn't feel like I needed to lie. He looked me up and down, like he was assessing me for something, I don't know what- and I swear, his coat... moved. It was like it twitched, as he looked me over, and it seemed... eager. Silly to say that about a bunch of fabric, I know, and if this was all that happened I would laugh myself out of your institute too but... it got worse.

He then wanted to know if I came with anyone else. I hadn't and I told him that, and he seemed pleased. And then he asked if I thought anyone would come looking for me.

Now I'm not stupid. I knew that was a red flag. I just stammered something about 'I'm not sure about that,' and I said I should really be going, and I wouldn't wander around here anymore. And I meant it! I really did, I put up my hands and I turned and I tried to just walk away, and hope he'd just stay there and let me go.

Of course he didn't. I kinda knew that would happen, but I thought he'd chase me or something, or hell at the worst pull a gun on me. But I was trying to walk away and I felt something grab my leg. It was long and thin and somewhat sharp? Not quite like a blade is, more jagged and rough, and when I froze at that something grabbed my waist too. I looked down, I tried to grab whatever it was on instinct but it hurt a bit too much to pull on, like trying to scrape my hands through gravel. It was black, such a deep, deep black color, and it almost glowed, I swear it crackled with something that looked like arcs of electricity in a blood-red light.

I was too confused to even try to run, but knowing what pulling with my hands felt like I'm sure trying to run would've just hurt myself worse- not that it did much good, I got pulled back anyways and the jagged edges of it cut my shirt and pants. It twisted and contorted to pull me around to face the man, and I saw that whatever it was was coming from his coat. Not something underneath it, not something behind him, it was the coat. It deposited me back closer to him, and I just crumpled to the ground when it let go of me. I didn't even know what I was looking at, or how to get away.

It unfurled from me, and a good bit of the length of it returned to somewhere in that jacket of his, but the part that stayed out got larger- larger and more dense until it looked like a beast, with the same jagged corners as before. It... ripped, that's the only way I can say it, it tore itself apart in three places, two of them split into what looked like eyes, pupil-less eyes that still seemed to stare, and the third was a gaping mouth, full of teeth formed from those jagged points of whatever it was made of. It wasn't fabric. Couldn't've been. No fabric moves like that. All of those holes were red, and I couldn't see anything inside besides just that one endless color, like raw flesh. The head didn't have any expression, but I swear it was leering at me, only hanging back because it's master, that man, hadn't told it to attack me.

He was saying something, I think. Something about how he had to make sure I wasn't lying, how I could be a spy trying to sneak in and then play dumb like some lost tourist. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to sneak in to where ever he was guarding if it meant running into that thing. It just hung there, motionless, and I knew it was waiting. Waiting with that endless maw of jagged teeth.

I thought I was going to die there, from whatever the hell that thing was able to do to people- and if it weren't for that other group of people, his colleagues maybe from how he turned to look at them without quite as much malice, I think I would've. I just made a break for it when he took his eyes off me. I heard something snarl behind me, I think it was that thing- I don't think a human can snarl like that, with quite that much viciousness. But I didn't get chased that time, though right until I broke back into the crowd of people I was sure I was going to feel that jagged texture rip into me again.

I didn't feel safe even stick around the tourist areas anymore. I rebooked my flight home as soon as possible and got the hell out of there. I still don't know what the hell that was. I don't think I want to know.

Statement ends. Obviously, what this person has said is correct- we can not do much to follow up on this statement, both by way of location and by that they didn't give their name. Not only that, aside from the city this was in we have barely any defining details, other than a physical description.

That being said, we did do a small amount of looking into it, and we found one person matching this description- one Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, a wanted criminal in the Yokohama area. He does indeed have on a black overcoat in most pictures of him available, though he is not accompanied by a 'beast' in any of these images. He does have an exceedingly high body count attributed to him though... but that is not enough evidence for anything supernatural to have taken place.

In any case, there's not much else to say on this matter. End recording."

_[The tape recorder clicks off.]_


End file.
